Speaking My Language
by MoonytheMarauder1
Summary: Scorpius is anxious about starting at Hogwarts, but he manages to find a friend. Deaf!AU


**A/N: Hey y'all! This is an AU where Scorpius is deaf. Written for Hogwarts. :)**

**Muggle and Magical Languages Task 3: Write about someone who can't hear**

**Word Count: 1129**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Those rights go to JK Rowling.**

**Thanks to Angela for beta-ing!**

**Note: The signing is in italics, but it's not a direct translation of sign. I've given the meaning instead of the word-for-word translation. **

**Enjoy!**

Scorpius' palms were sweating. He swallowed thickly, trying to convince himself that he'd be able to get through the school year with minimal trouble.

But he knew that was a lie.

Scorpius shuffled along into the Great Hall with the rest of the first years, taking in the candles floating about the ceiling and the multitude of students watching the first years like predatory birds. Or maybe they just looked that way because Scorpius was so nervous.

A hand fell on his shoulder, and Scorpius turned around to see Albus, whom he'd met on the train, grinning anxiously at him. His lips moved, and it took Scorpius a moment to realize that Albus was inquiring after his mental state.

"I'm fine," Scorpius replied in what he hoped was a calm tone. "Are you nervous?"

Albus hesitated a moment, his green eyes watching Scorpius carefully. They'd spoken a lot on the train and Albus hadn't given any indication that he'd picked up on Scorpius' deafness—and Scorpius wanted to keep it that way. He couldn't stand being treated differently than anyone else.

Albus shrugged. "I'm okay."

Scorpius nodded, perhaps too quickly, then turned his attention back to the Sorting. He was awkward at the best of times, but his anxiety was making him clumsier than usual.

Then the deputy headmaster unrolled a scroll and his mouth began moving. Scorpius realized with a sinking feeling that the professor was reading out the names of the children waiting to be Sorted. He wished, not for the first time, that his father would just admit his son could not hear. There was no cue to watch for, no one to sign when it was his turn, and from this distance he couldn't read the professor's lips.

His stomach was in knots.

Beside him, Albus Potter was shifting from foot to foot, glancing anxiously at the Gryffindor table. Scorpius knew that James Potter was over there, and that Albus was probably looking for him. Albus shouldn't look so nervous, though; it was as unlikely that Albus wouldn't be in Gryffindor as it was unlikely that Scorpius wouldn't be in Slytherin.

For a moment, he mourned the loss of a potential friend. But then he was distracted once more by his nerves, and kept his eyes glued on the stool several meters away.

There weren't any long pauses. Every student walked briskly to the stool, some nervous and shaking, some filled with excitement. Scorpius supposed that he could just wait until there was a long delay and take that as his cue, but he dreaded the humiliation that would ensue.

He was so lost in thought that he startled when a hand touched his back lightly. He turned around to see Albus smiling gently at him. In very small movements so as not to draw attention to the action, he clumsily signed to Scorpius. Scorpius interpreted the hand signals, shocked that the other boy knew how to use them.

_Your turn_, Albus told Scorpius.

Nodding his thanks quickly, Scorpius hurried over to the stool. His heart was beating rapidly, and he glanced around surreptitiously, but no one seemed to be looking at him strangely. Albus hadn't played a joke on him, then.

Once again, he wished there was a chance that they'd end up in the same house.

Placing himself on the stool, Scorpius' grey eyes swept over the room one last time before the Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

_Ah, another young Malfoy. _The Sorting Hat was like an intruder's thought in his head; not a voice that Scorpius could hear, but a thought Scorpius recognized as not his own. _Ambitious, I see… but perhaps in a different way than your forefathers. You'll do well in SLYTHERIN!_

The Sorting Hat was pulled from his head, and Scorpius brushed his blond hair from his forehead as he stumbled towards the table that was clapping and cheering silently. Scorpius sat among them, nodding and smiling and pretending not to hear the questions and comments thrown his way.

He sat back and watched the rest of the Sorting. His gaze kept straying to Albus, however; he was fascinated by the other boy and wondered where—and why—he'd learned BSL. He appreciated that the other boy hadn't just expected him to read lips and had instead communicated with him in a language he understood. So few people bothered to make him comfortable like that.

Finally, Albus headed to the stool. Scorpius watched as Albus sat there stiffly, then as the Sorting Hat opened the rip serving as it mouth.

Seconds passed, and no one was applauding. Scorpius frowned in confusion, trying to discern the cause of this strange behavior. He couldn't hear what anyone was saying, but he recognized the glances and small mouth movements—people were whispering about Albus.

Then, to his shock, Albus stood slowly from the stool and began walking towards the Slytherin table.

No one was celebrating, and all Scorpius could think about was how comfortably he and Albus had spoken on the train and how accepted Albus had made him feel when he signed for Scorpius.

So Scorpius brought his hands together and began clapping.

It was silent to him, but it must have been loud to others; many students appeared startled. Slowly, though, the other Slytherins joined in the welcome. Albus came and sat gingerly beside Scorpius, his cheeks red and his green eyes downcast. Scorpius bit his lip and tapped the other boy on the shoulder, prompting Albus to look at him.

_Congratulations,_ he signed, _and thank you._

Albus smiled softly at him and brought his own hands up. _You're welcome._

Scorpius was aware that others were staring at him, but for once he didn't mind the stares. Let them look; he'd found someone who could speak his language, and that was all he really wanted.

_How do you know how to sign?_

_My brother is hard of hearing_, Albus explained. His signing wasn't perfect, but it wasn't too difficult to understand. _My family learned for him_.

Scorpius nodded, jealous that Albus' brother had such a supportive family. His own father loved him, but was constantly fearful that his son would be at a disadvantage. Draco Malfoy could sign well, but preferred to only do so at home.

Those were old pureblood ideals, though, and Scorpius hoped that his father's fears would fade with time. He was slowly abandoning his views of blood superiority, after all.

But until he had his father's acceptance, he'd enjoy Albus'.

_The feast should be here soon,_ he told Albus thoughtfully.

Albus nodded eagerly. _And then the day will end,_ the other boy added.

Scorpius smiled tiredly. They'd both had an emotional day. But as the evening wore on, he truly felt like he'd found a friend.


End file.
